Flutter Brutter/Gallery
Prologue Intro shot S6E11.png Mrs. Shy 'have lunch with your father and me' S6E11.png Fluttershy 'I'm so glad you asked' S6E11.png Rainbow Dash 'And it was super awesome of you to invite me too!' S6E11.png Rainbow Dash talking to Mrs. Shy_S6E11.png Rainbow Dash 'Things have been so busy with the Wonderbolts lately' S6E11.png Rainbow Dash 'great to get a chance to relax someplace quiet.' S6E11.png Mr. Shy 'That's exactly what I intend to do now' S6E11.png Mr. Shy 'I converted the back house' S6E11.png The back house S6E11.png Mr. Shy 'I have my clouds' S6E11.png Mr. Shy 'you've got your animals' S6E11.png Mr. Shy 'and your brother...' S6E11.png Mr. Shy thinking S6E11.png Mrs. Shy 'Zephyr Breeze has his...' S6E11.png Mrs. Shy giving everyone a nervous laugh S6E11.png Rainbow Dash 'I'll say!' S6E11.png Rainbow Dash 'Remember when he was convinced...' S6E11.png Rainbow Dash 'Square Clouds' S6E11.png Rainbow Dash laughing S6E11.png Mrs. Shy 'He's matured a lot since then' S6E11.png Meet Zephyr Breeze Zephyr Breeze flirting with Rainbow Dash S6E11.png Peeved Move out! Fluttershy confronting her brother S6E11.png Moving in with Fluttershy Fluttershy looks at Zephyr Breeze in shock S6E11.png A job for Zephyr Breeze - Vol. 1: Fabrics A job for Zephyr Breeze - Vol. 2: Window-cleaning A job for Zephyr Breeze - Vol. 3: The Wonderbolts Headquarters Zephyr follows an upset Fluttershy S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "I had to ask Spike" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "make sure I was doing it right" S6E11.png Fluttershy poking Zephyr with her hoof S6E11.png Fluttershy yelling at Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Fluttershy taking a deep breath S6E11.png Fluttershy calming down S6E11.png Fluttershy "there won't be any fooling around" S6E11.png Fluttershy "on the next job" S6E11.png Fluttershy and Zephyr hear a whooshing sound S6E11.png Rainbow streaks over Fluttershy and Zephyr S6E11.png Fluttershy and Zephyr swept by the wind S6E11.png Fluttershy and Zephyr look up at Rainbow S6E11.png Rainbow Dash "you're coming with me!" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "come up with some excuse" S6E11.png Zephyr continues to flirt with Rainbow S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "let's just go for a fly" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "see where the day takes us" S6E11.png Rainbow still repulsed by Zephyr's flirting S6E11.png Rainbow "we're going to Wonderbolts Headquarters" S6E11.png Rainbow poking Zephyr with her hoof S6E11.png Rainbow "not even you can weasel your way out" S6E11.png Rainbow threatens to zap Zephyr with storm cloud S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "oh, I got it" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze holding Rainbow Dash close S6E11.png Rainbow looking unamused at Fluttershy S6E11.png Fluttershy smiling awkwardly at Rainbow S6E11.png Moving out... again Fluttershy picking up wad of paper S6E11.png Fluttershy drops paper in the trash S6E11.png Fluttershy cleaning up Zephyr's mess S6E11.png Fluttershy fixing the couch S6E11.png Fluttershy hears Zephyr Breeze enter S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze with a singed mane S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "she expects me to do stuff" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "it's insane!" S6E11.png Fluttershy "so you just quit?" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "escaped is more like it" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze lying on the couch S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "what was I supposed to do?" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze pouting at Fluttershy S6E11.png Fluttershy "keep trying" S6E11.png Fluttershy "finish something for once" S6E11.png Fluttershy "find something you like to do!" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "sounds fine for your friends" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "it's just not me" S6E11.png Fluttershy "then I'm sorry, Zephyr" S6E11.png Fluttershy "I don't think you can live here" S6E11.png Fluttershy pulls sheets off of Zephyr S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze trembling S6E11.png Fluttershy not buying Zephyr's act S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "I'll just go live in the woods" S6E11.png Fluttershy and Zephyr Breeze part ways S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze grabs his duffel bag S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze takes his portrait off the wall S6E11.png Angel sharing salad with bunny lawn gnome S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze grabs his bunny lawn gnome S6E11.png Angel Bunny looking annoyed S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze takes Angel's salad bowl S6E11.png Angel Bunny falls flat on the floor S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze leaving Fluttershy's house S6E11.png Fluttershy feeling ashamed S6E11.png Fluttershy sweeping up garbage S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow clean Fluttershy's kitchen S6E11.png Rainbow Dash "cheer up, Fluttershy" S6E11.png Rainbow Dash "you did the right thing" S6E11.png Rainbow Dash "you couldn't let Zephyr" S6E11.png Rainbow "he's always pulled on your folks" S6E11.png Fluttershy "I guess so" S6E11.png Fluttershy hears a chirping sound S6E11.png Fluttershy looks toward the window S6E11.png Fluttershy greeting Constance S6E11.png Fluttershy listening to Constance S6E11.png Fluttershy surprised by Constance's message S6E11.png Fluttershy looking concerned S6E11.png Rainbow Dash looking confused S6E11.png In the woods Zephyr Breeze talking to his mannequin S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze in his new forest home S6E11.png Zephyr points to salad bowl and mushrooms S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze pointing to his "shelter" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "put the old kettle on" S6E11.png Zephyr puts dinner pot on campfire setting S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze clacks two rocks together S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze's unmoving campfire setting S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze waiting for fire to spark S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "come on, sticky-sticky" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze hitting stick on pot S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze's stick snaps in half S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze's dinner pot spills over S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "what's a pony got to do" S6E11.png Zephyr "find a decent stick around here?!" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze kicking the stick S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze hit in the face with stick S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze about to lose his mind S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze tossing his campfire setting S6E11.png Zephyr angrily knocks his mannequin over S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze stomping on leaves S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze bucking angrily S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze chomping his self-portrait S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow watch Zephyr's breakdown S6E11.png Rainbow Dash "I know he needs to learn" S6E11.png Fluttershy "I can't let him live like this" S6E11.png Zephyr's shelter collapses on top of him S6E11.png Rainbow "I don't think he'd make it through the night" S6E11.png Fluttershy taps on Zephyr's collapsed shelter S6E11.png Zephyr pops out from under the leaf pile S6E11.png Mad Zephyr greets Fluttershy and Rainbow S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "cozying up in my sleeping bag" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "such an exhausting day" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze pretending to go to sleep S6E11.png Rainbow Dash pointing to the sun S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "you know me!" S6E11.png Zephyr making a "siesta" gesture again S6E11.png Zephyr hit in the head with large stick S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze looking pitiful S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "I can't do this" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze covers his face in shame S6E11.png Fluttershy "you're smart and talented" S6E11.png Fluttershy comforting Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "what if I give everything I have" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "it's better not to try at all" S6E11.png Rainbow Dash "you won't ever do anything" S6E11.png Zephyr "I don't expect you two to understand" S6E11.png Zephyr "helped save Equestria, like, a dozen times" S6E11.png Fluttershy "worried that I'd fail every time" S6E11.png Fluttershy giving advice to Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "failing is the worst!" S6E11.png Fluttershy "quitting doesn't feel much better" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze wallowing in failure S6E11.png Fluttershy "you can come back with me" S6E11.png Fluttershy "do exactly what I say" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze looking up at Fluttershy S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze looking up at Rainbow S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "I will literally do anything" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "I don't have to stay here" S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow make a breakthrough S6E11.png Doing it on his own Fluttershy, Dash, and Zephyr in a cottage hallway S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "quit when I get frustrated" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze giving a joking grin S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow glaring at Zephyr S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "just kidding!" S6E11.png Zephyr winking at Fluttershy and Rainbow S6E11.png Fluttershy, Dash, and Zephyr enter a cottage room S6E11.png Rainbow Dash "you think he can do it?" S6E11.png Fluttershy starts to sing S6E11.png Fluttershy singing "their hearts are filled with doubt" S6E11.png Zephyr singing "frustration builds up inside" S6E11.png Zephyr singing "it makes you want to shout" S6E11.png Rainbow Dash joins in the song S6E11.png Rainbow singing "the next one will appear" S6E11.png Fluttershy opening book of mane styles S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow singing for Zephyr S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow fly in a circle over Zephyr S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow "give it your best" S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow "you can pass the test" S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow "everything that you've got" S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow singing together S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze picks up pair of scissors S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze picks up a comb S6E11.png Fluttershy, Zephyr, and Rainbow split-screen S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow sing while Zephyr struggles S6E11.png Zephyr pushes Fluttershy and Rainbow's camera panels away S6E11.png Zephyr singing "times when you want to give up" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze giving up yet again S6E11.png Zephyr sings as he leaves the room S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow drive Zephyr back inside the room S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow giving Zephyr encouragement S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow continue to sing S6E11.png Zephyr sweats and stares at his mannequin S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze picks up the comb again S6E11.png Fluttershy singing in the spotlight S6E11.png Fluttershy sings under a spotlight S6E11.png Rainbow singing "if you just give it your all" S6E11.png Rainbow singing "you'll start to work it out" S6E11.png Zephyr holding pair of scissors S6E11.png Zephyr cutting mannequin's mane S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze wipes his sweat away S6E11.png Clumps of fake hair falling in front of mane styles book S6E11.png Fluttershy, Zephyr, and Rainbow singing together S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow support Zephyr through song S6E11.png Zephyr singing "I can do it on my own" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze singing his heart out S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow sing their hearts out S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze singing excitedly S6E11.png Zephyr holding up completed mane styling S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze finishes his song S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze's song finish S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "I actually finished something!" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze satisfied with his effort S6E11.png Rainbow "looks exactly like it's supposed to" S6E11.png Fluttershy "I knew you could do it" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze giving a carefree grin S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "but I do now" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "thanks for believing in me" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze hugging Fluttershy S6E11.png Fluttershy "that's what big sisters are for" S6E11.png Rainbow "now that you've accomplished this" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "anything I want!" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "the sky's the limit" S6E11.png Rainbow and Fluttershy looking skeptical S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze grinning awkwardly S6E11.png Zephyr sets his sights a little lower S6E11.png Zephyr "I've got some baby steps in mind" S6E11.png Epilogue Rainbow thanks Mr. and Mrs. Shy for dinner S6E11.png Rainbow Dash "it was great as usual" S6E11.png Mrs. Shy thanking Rainbow Dash S6E11.png Mrs. Shy "all these years of pining for him" S6E11.png Mrs. Shy holding her husband's hoof S6E11.png Rainbow Dash utterly aghast S6E11.png Rainbow about to rebut; Fluttershy interrupts S6E11.png Rainbow beyond annoyed; Fluttershy excited S6E11.png Mr. Shy "he's a brand new pony!" S6E11.png Mr. Shy "so full of drive and determination" S6E11.png Rainbow chuckles with amusement S6E11.png Rainbow Dash "that's great" S6E11.png Zephyr bursts in wearing graduation gown S6E11.png Zephyr "graduated from mane therapy training" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze tossing his cap and tassel S6E11.png Zephyr's cap lands on Rainbow's head S6E11.png Rainbow Dash happy for Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Mr. and Mrs. Shy proud of Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze hugging his proud parents S6E11.png Rainbow puts cap back on Zephyr's head S6E11.png Mrs. Shy proud of Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Fluttershy proud of Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "only a matter of time" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "recognized my true genius" S6E11.png Fluttershy gives Zephyr the unamused eye again S6E11.png Zephyr "actually doing the work probably helped" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "if it weren't for you" S6E11.png Zephyr the graduate and Fluttershy hugging S6E11.png Fluttershy "just gave you some encouragement" S6E11.png Fluttershy happy for her little brother S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "I feel like I can do anything" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "except find a place" S6E11.png Zephyr still wants to stay with his parents S6E11.png Zephyr, Mr. Shy, and Mrs. Shy look toward Fluttershy S6E11.png Fluttershy playfully rolling her eyes; Dash shaking her head S6E11.png